One more word...
by ChibiSpice
Summary: okay a girl seems to know alot about the Cell Games... an she wants to find Vegita she has a score to settle with him. the first chpter is not very funny but the rest will be. "updated
1. Wep page suprise

Chibi_Spice: hmm I tired of chat room fictions so (for now) I am going to meet the... z fighters! Funny yes its going to be very funny! Will it is going to have a plot...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spice was happily reading up on wolfs when she stumbled onto a web site. It was dbz fan site! It said that if you found a hidden part of the page then you would be transported to the DBZ world. Spice wasn't stupid so she clicked on Fan Fiction but didn't really find anything that interested her, but clicked one at random anyway. Suddenly her body was sucked into the computer.  
  
  
Spice fell down on her back and sat up. "Ugh" she replied where in the heck am I? A string of baby blue hair fell down came out of her ponytail. 'When did I get blue hair?' she thought to herself. 'I wish I had a mirror I wonder how I look with blue hair?" she took out a couple more ponytails holders and put her hair In four braids.   
  
  
She stared to walk around it didn't take long to realize that she was in a forest. 'I wish I had a map or a tour guide. Something or maybe at least know where I am she walked for a few more minutes and came upon an apple tree and grabbed one on a low branch and ate it. She then noticed a path. She walked along it and saw none other then... Son's house! "So they weren't lying when they said they would transport you to the DBZ world"  
  
  
"I wonder what I am going to do. I don't know anyone in Japan and I don't personally know any cartoon charter. Hey if I have different color hair I wonder what else about me has changed." She looked down and saw that she was wearing the same kind of Gi as Goku but instead of orange she had silver and instead of blue she had black. She also noticed she was a bit slimmer. 'Cool outfit now I wonder what color my eyes are.'  
  
  
She couldn't hold back her excitement anymore. She ran up to the door and knocked on it. 'I wonder what which season it is in? I hope Chibi Trunks is in it or...' her thoughts were cut off by Chichi. "Hello?" Spice managed to bow really fast. "Hi my name is Spice and I am a real big fan of Goku!" Spice said taking Chichi by surprise. After all her husband had been dead for 3 years just then a 14-year-old Gohan walked down the stairs. 'He is so hot' "how do you know about Goku?" she asked "will umm I saw the Cell Games and he was pretty impressive, and Gohan was amazing he at 11 years old had beaten Cell."   
  
  
"How did you know all of that?" Chichi asked. 'What am I supposed to say oh I got it' "I have my sources" 'that sounded cool and mysteries just the what I wanted.' "You see I am looking for a sayin named Vegita and considering that Gohan is half sayin then maybe he has heard and knows where hi is." Spice said. Gohan walked up to her "why do you want to find Vegita?" "I am sorry but I am not authorized to tell you at this moment but it would be really appreciated if you told my where could find him. "Sure I can take you there." Chichi glared at him. "That is if my mom will let me" "Fine but come back as soon as you drop her off."  
  
  
Gohan picked Spice up. They began to fly off "So what is your name?" he asked "Spice" She said, "your name is Gohan am I right." "Yeah" after a couple of minutes of silence "So how do you know about Vegita and me being sayins?" "I have my sources." Spice replied again. "I will tell you later but I really want to see Vegita! Do you know how jealous." she stopped in mid-sentence. "What were you going to say?" Gohan asked, "I told you I will tell you later if you teach me how to fly" "Deal" He agreed. He was curios on how she knew about the Cell Games. 'There is capsule Corp just ahead' Baby thought with joy as they landed on the lawn.  
  
  
Tell me if you want more. I worked on it and it is not my usual silly fic's so r&r and if you think I own DBZ then I would have this story as a Movie and I would not have a stupid computer... enough of my ramblings. Just tell me if you want me to continue I probably will even if no one reviews. Just don't flame me on something stupid just please give me constructive criticism.  



	2. Meeting Vegita

I don't own DBZ just Spice.   
AN: FYI I just wanted to tell you Spice is around 14... okay now that we got that clear on with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
Gohan flew down and landed and let go of Spice. 'Now how am I going to go about finding Vegita? I mean all the vegetable head ever thinks about is training...' she walked up to the front door as Gohan flew away. 'I could say something like I know your future only now it is probably changed. I could say I was sayin...but my ki is probably human oh I got it!'  
  
  
Spice rang the doorbell an aqua haired woman answered the door. "I need to talk to Prince Vegita it is grave importance that I do" 'more like a start struck fan who is not missing a chance to meet him. "I'll go get him," she said uncertainly.   
  
  
Spice stood bye the door and waited for Vegita. When he walked to the door stop Spice couldn't help but fell a little intended... or at least that's how she should have felt. "Hey monkey head" she started. Spice saw a golden energy around him. "Lighten up, I can't hurt you. Talk about uptight. Any who... I was wondering..." 'now what in the hell do I say okay I got it "how come you call your self a Prince and your father is long gone why aren't you king?"   
  
  
'Who in the heck is this little baka? Will she dose have a pretty large ki for a human girl but that's not the point. How does she know about the sayin race?' Vegita grabbed the girl buy her Gi "who are you and where do you get your information?" he asked. Spice sighed "my name is Spice and I can't tell you were I get my info just yep Veggie-chan" "what did you just call me?" he tightened his grip "I thought you Sayins have superb hearing" she managed to gasp out. She was trying to breath, she closed her eyes everything was getting spiny... she closed her eyes and everything went black  
  
  
  
I know it is really short but the next one will be longer... if I decide to continue   



	3. Saving Trunks from brutle punishment

After a couple of seconds he woke up. "You, you, you!" Spice started. Vegita smirked, "weak little onna!" "FOR YOUR INFROMATION I AM NOT WEAK AND I TAKE TI-KWON-DO! FUTHER MORE I KNOW ALMOST ALL OF YOUR SECRTETS AND YOUR FUTER!" she said in one breath. 'Okay I don't know all of his secrets, and his future probably changes but he doesn't have to know." "Who in heck are you?" Vegita asked. He was pissed. And 2 steps away from killing the little baka.  
  
  
"You have been FUNdamized," she said sadly. "All you need to know is that you're a Vegetable slash monkey and I am a girl who knows more about you then you yourself" "what in the Hell are you talking about and you better explain before I kill you!" "No need to take out that you haven't been getting anything in bed on me" she said knowingly. "What do you mean? You Stupid Baka I just had some last night!" Spice nodded, "I know that lying makes you fell better about yourself!" "I JUST HAD SEX LAST NIGHT!" he screamed as Trunks walked by. Spice giggled her timing couldn't have been any better. Trunks started to giggle too; he had heard the whole thing. "AND YOU," he said to Trunks "get in the gravity room!" he barked. "B-b-u" Trunks started; Vegita cut him off "one more word..." Trunks ran off.  
  
  
Spice looked at Vegita, "that wasn't very nice, vegetable head!" she said. "He didn't do anything," Spice scolded. "The way I discipline my brat is my business!" he shouted, as Bulma walked bye. 'Why was I blessed with such luck? "What are you talking about, Vegita! He is my kid to, and you won't lay a hand on him!" Spice shook her head and mouthed your not getting anything. "I will punish him how I please, Woman!" Vegita barked. 'My cue to leave' Spice thought. As she started to walk away she noticed Trunks.  
  
  
"What are you doing out here?" she asked "Vegita will kick your butt into the ground if he finds your not in the gravity machine!" "I know, I just don't want..." He began to cry. Spice hugged him, "It okay Trunks-chan, I won't let anything happen to you, you can come with me," She said. Trunks lit up like a Christmas tree "really?" "And I will make sure Veggie-chan doesn't beat you into a bloody pulp" she said reassuring him. Trunks smiled happily, "we just have to make a quick pit stop," she said. "Can you fly?" She added. "Yeah" he said. "Can you fly me to Gohan's?" "Sure." "We better go before your dad finds us.  
  
  
  
Sry that took so long but I couldn't post anything next one will be up ASAP  



End file.
